wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Konstytucja Siedemnastu Artykułów
:z 3 kwietnia 602 r. |tłumacz=Łukasz Lipiński |tłumacz_uwagi=(z języka angielskiego) }} I. Zgoda jest cnotą którą trzeba cenić, i honorem jest unikanie bezmyślnego sprzeciwu. Każdy człowiek zazdrości tym, którzy są wyżej od niego, a niewielu jest inteligentnych. Dlatego też są i tacy, którzy sprzeciwiają się swoim panom i ojcom, albo którzy mają spory z sąsiednimi wioskami. Ale jeżeli ci, którzy rządzą są w zgodzie, a ci którzy są pod nimi są przyjaźni, i jest porozumienie co do omawianych spraw, słuszne poglądy same znajdują akceptację. Gdzie wtedy jest coś, czego nie można by dokonać! II. Szczerze szanuj trzy skarby. Trzy skarby - Budda, Prawo i Kapłaństwo, są ostatnimi schronieniami dla czterech powstałych istot i najwyższymi obiektami wiary we wszystkich krajach. Jaki człowiek w jakich czasach nie przestrzegałby tego prawa? Niewielu ludzi jest ze szczętem złych. Można ich nauczyć, aby go przestrzegali. Ale jeżeli nie podążą ku trzem skarbom, jakże ich niegodziwość może zostać naprostowana? III. Jeżeli dostaniesz cesarskie rozkazy, wypełnij je najlepiej jak potrafisz. Pan jest jak Niebiosa, wasal jest jak Ziemia. Niebiosa się rozpościerają, Ziemia dźwiga ciężar. Gdy tak się dzieje, cztery pory roku następują po sobie, i siły natury działają z pełną mocą. Gdyby jednak Ziemia spróbowała się rozpostrzeć, Niebiosa by upadły. Dlatego też gdy pan mówi, wasal słucha; gdy pan czyni, poddany podąża za nim. Tak więc gdy dostaniesz cesarskie rozkazy, wypełnij je najlepiej jak potrafisz. Jeśli bowiem starania twe niedostateczne będą, naturalną konsekwencją będzie upadek. IV. Ministrowie i urzędnicy winni uczynić przyzwoitość swą naczelną zasadą, albowiem naczelną zasadą rządów jest przyzwoite zachowanie. Jeżeli rządzący nie zachowują przyzwoitości, poddani nie zachowują ładu; jeżeli poddani nie zachowują ładu, z pewnością nastąpią uchybienia. Dlatego też gdy pan i wasal zachowują się z przyzwoitością, każdy zna swoje miejsce; gdy ludzie zachowują przyzwoitość, rząd wspólnoty działa sprawnie. V. Zaniechaj łapczywości i porzuć chciwe żądze, bezstronnie podchodź do spraw, które ci przedkładają. Co dzień ludzie składają tysiąc skarg. Jeżeli jednego dnia jest ich tyle, ile ich będzie w ciągu lat? Jeżeli ten, który sądzi sprawy czyni to z myślą o swym zysku, i prowadzi je czekając na łapówkę, wtedy sprawa bogatego będzie niczym kamień wrzucony w wodę, a skarga ubogiego będzie jak woda którą skropiono kamień. W takich okolicznościach, ubogi nie będzie wiedział gdzie pójść ze skargą. I to też będzie niedoskonałość w wypełnianiu obowiązków przez Ministra. VI. Karć to co jest złe i nagradzaj to co jest dobre. Taka była znakomita zasada w starożytności. Dlatego też nie ukrywaj tego, co jest dobre w innych, a gdy zobaczysz co złego, nie wahaj się by to naprawić. Pochlebcy i oszuści są ostrzem które niszczy Państwo, i mieczem zguby ludzkiej. Pochlebcy lubią też taić przed przełożonymi błędy swych poddanych; poddanym z kolei tają błędy swych przełożonych. Tacy ludzie zawodzą w wierności swego pana i w życzliwości swoich ludzi. Z tego się biorą wielkie niepokoje wśród ludu. VII. Niech każdy człowiek ma swą pracę, i niech nie będzie niejasności co do obowiązków. Gdy daje się urząd mędrcom, słychać głosy pochwały. Jeżeli urząd dzierżą ludzie bez zasad, katastrofy i gwałty są pomnażane. Na tym świecie, niewielu rodzi się z wiedzą; mądrość jest rezultatem szczerego namysłu. We wszystkich rzeczach, wielkich i małych, znajdź odpowiedniego człowieka, i z pewnością im podołają. VIII. Niech Ministrowie i urzędnicy przychodzą na dwór wcześnie rano, i kończą pracę późno. W zarządzaniu państwem nie ma miejsca na niedbalstwo, i cały dzień ledwo wystarcza by mu podołać. Dlatego też jeżeli dwór zbierze się późno, nie będzie komu zając się nagłymi sprawami. Jeżeli urzędnicy rozejdą się wcześnie, praca nie zostanie ukończona. IX. Dobra wiara jest podstawą prawości. Niech we wszystkim będzie dobra wiara, bo w tym z pewnością zawiera się dobre i złe, sukces i porażka. Jeżeli pan i wasal traktują się z dobrą wiarą, czy jest coś, czego nie można dokonać? Jeżeli pan i wasal nie mają względem siebie dobrej wiary, wszystko bez wyjątku skończy się niepowodzeniem. X. Porzućmy gniew i zaniechajmy jego okazywania. Nie dopuszczajmy do siebie niechęci, gdy inni się z nami nie zgadzają. Bowiem wszyscy ludzie mają serca, a ich serca mają swe sympatie. Ich słuszność jest naszą niesłusznością, a nasza słuszność jest ich niesłusznością. Nie jesteśmy ani niewątpliwymi mędrcami, ani niewątpliwymi głupcami. Wszyscy jesteśmy zwykłymi ludźmi. Czy jest ktoś, kto potrafi wskazać, jak rozróżnić słuszne i niesłuszne? Bo zaprawdę, każdy z nas jest mądry i głupi, niczym pierścień co nie ma końca. Dlatego też, chociaż inni nas denerwują, obawiajmy się raczej naszych własnych wad, i nawet jeżeli tylko my mamy rację, pójdźmy raczej z innymi i czyńmy jak oni. XI. Jasno oceniaj tak zasługi, jak i przewinienia, i rozdawaj wedle nich nagrody i kary. W tych czasach, nagroda nie zawsze idzie za zasługą, ani kara za przewinieniem. Wysocy urzędnicy, wy którzy zajmujecie się sprawami państwa; niech waszym obowiązkiem będzie rozdzielać kary i nagrody w jasny sposób. XII. Ani Kuni no Miyatsuko, ani miejscowe władze nie powinny nakładać podatków. W kraju nie ma dwóch władców; lud nie może mieć dwóch panów. Suwerenem jest pan ludu całego kraju, a urzędnicy którym daje on zadania są jego wasalami. Jak oni ośmielają się nakładać podatki, niczym rząd? XIII. Niech wszyscy ci, którym powierzono urzędy, na równi pełnią swe funkcje. Gdy chorują, albo gdy są wysyłani z misjami, ich praca może być niekiedy zaniedbana. Ale gdy na powrót są zdolni zająć się swoimi sprawami, niech zajmą się nimi tak, jak gdyby zawsze się nimi zajmowali, i nie dopuszczali aby sprawy publiczne ucierpiały na tym, że nie mogli się nimi zajmować. XIV. Ministrowie i urzędnicy! Nie bądźcie zazdrośni, bo jeżeli my zazdrościmy innym, oni będą zazdrościć nam. Zło zazdrości nie zna granic. Gdy inni przewyższają nas rozumem, nie sprawia nam to przyjemności; gdy przewyższają nas zdolnościami, jesteśmy zazdrośni. Dlatego też tylko raz na pięćset lat można spotkać rozsądnego człowieka, i ledwie raz na tysiąc lat mędrca. Jeżeli jednak nie znajdziemy mędrców i ludzi rozsądnych, jak możemy rządzić krajem? XV. Zostawić to, co jest własne, a zwrócić się ku temu, co publiczne - oto droga Ministra. Albowiem jeżeli człowiek kieruje się własnymi motywami, z pewnością będzie czuł rozgoryczenie, a jeżeli będzie pod wpływem rozgoryczenia, z pewnością nie będzie w stanie działać w zgodzie z innymi. Jeżeli nie będzie działał w zgodzie z innymi, z pewnością poświęci interes publiczny dla dobra prywatnego. Gdy rośnie rozgoryczenie, zakłóca ono porządek i nie sprzyja prawu. Dlatego też, w pierwszej zasadzie powiedziane zostało, że przywódcy i podwładni powinni zgadzać się ze sobą. Cel pierwszej zasady jest taki sam, jak i tej. XVI. Roboty publiczne winny być organizowane w stosownej porze. To jest starożytna i znakomita zasada. Niech ludzie będą przy nich zatrudnieni w miesiącach zimowych, gdy mają wolny czas. Ale od wiosny do jesieni, gdy zajmują się polami albo drzewami morwowymi, ludzi nie należy zatrudniać. Bo jeżeli nie zajmą się polami, co będą jeść? A jeżeli nie zajmą się drzewami morwowymi, w co się ubiorą? XVII. Decyzji w ważnych sprawach nie powinna wydawać jedna osoba. Powinny być dyskutowane z wieloma. Jednak pomniejsze sprawy mają mniejsze znaczenie. Nie trzeba w nich konsultować się z wieloma ludźmi. Tylko wtedy, gdy omawiane są ważne sprawy, gdy jest podejrzenie że mogą one pójść źle, powinno się załatwić sprawy wspólnie z innymi, tak by dojść do prawidłowego rozstrzygnięcia. |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Konstytucje japońskie Kategoria:Książę Shōtoku Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku japońskim Kategoria:Przekłady z języka angielskiego *wikisource:en:Seventeen-article constitution *wikisource:ja:十七条憲法 *wikisource:zh:十七條憲法